


Day 3 Separate Bar Fights

by Azazel



Series: 30 Day Prompt Challenge [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, M/M, Multi, mention of a bar fight, modern day AU, some blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 08:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azazel/pseuds/Azazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chance meeting in an ER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 3 Separate Bar Fights

Day 3  
Separate bar fights

“So what’s your story?”

Steve swivels his head to the side where it is tilted back against the hard plastic of the ER waiting room chair. The slightly scruffy brunette next to him is cradling his left hand to his chest. The knuckles are bruised, bloody, and swollen much like Steve’s nose. His voice is stuffy and wet-sounding when he says, “Bar fight at Mahoney’s. Some assholes thought it was cool to harass a couple minding their own business. You?”

The brunette snorts lightly but smiles a toothy smile, “Would you believe me if I said almost the same?”

Steve hums and offers the hand not holding the scarlet stained remains of a shirt to his nose. “Steve Rogers.”

“Brock Rumlow. Good to meet you Steve.” Brock’s grip is sure across Steve’s palm and he can see the play of muscles and tendons under warm skin. 

“You think the hand is broken?” 

Brock chortles, “Oh yeah. Knew it was busted as soon as it connected with the guy’s jaw. And I’m guessing the nose is broken, too?”

The smile that crosses Steve’s face is more of a grimace but he nods as best he can from his position. “Ain’t the first time, probly won’t be the last, either.”

With one eyebrow raised Brock asks, “Make this a habit do you? Defending the defenseless and getting’ things broken in the process?”

“Just don’t like bullies is all. But if you ask Bucky, yeah, it’s a habit.”

Two men join them just as Brock is about to ask who “Bucky” is. The shorter of the two is wearing a blood streaked white undershirt and sporting a split lip as well as a scowl aimed at Steve. 

Steve tries to smile again but it still comes out wrong. It doesn’t help that his eyes are both starting to swell and blacken. After swallowing hard he says, “Hey, Buck, what’s the word?”

Brock suspects “Buck” must be short for “Bucky” which he can only guess is short for something else. He doesn’t get the chance to introduce himself though because Bucky just glares harder and crosses his arms over his chest growling, “Doc Banner says he’ll get you back to x-ray in a few. And you better hope nothin’ else in your thick head is broken but your damn nose.”

Steve reaches out with his free hand hooking his fingers in the front pocket of Bucky’s jeans and tugging until Bucky takes one small step closer. “C’mon, Buck, don’t be mad.”

If anything this makes Bucky’s glare intensify. Brock can see this is an old argument and one that won’t be settled in an ER waiting room so in an attempt to diffuse the tension he chimes in with, “Hey, if it makes any difference I’d’a done the same in his place.”

Bucky opens his mouth to respond but the tall man next to him beats him to the punch with, “You did. And now your hand’s broken.”

“Aw, Jack, come on! I’m tryin’ to help the guy out here.”

Jack just shakes his head, his deep voice rumbling as he says, “I think you’ve done enough ‘helping’ for one night, Brock. Besides we need to get you in for an x-ray and probably some stitches, too, so up you get old man.”

Brock gasps and slouches in his seat, pouting. Jack rolls his eyes but leans down to cup Brock’s jaw and plants a kiss on his mouth. It takes a moment before Brock smiles into the kiss, returning it with the certainty only years of being together can bring. Pulling away Jack stands back and offers Brock his hand. Using Jack as a counter balance Brock levers himself to his feet and turns to Bucky.  
“I suppose proper introductions are in order. I’m Brock and this Jack.”

Bucky shakes Brock’s hand firmly and returns the greeting with, “Bucky. Jack and I already met and commiserated about our poor choices in life partners.”

Brock lets out a hearty laugh and claps his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “I bet you did.”

Jack sighs, wrapping an arm around Brock’s waist and starting to guide him toward the doors leading into the ER proper. He nods to Bucky and Steve by way of goodbye. Brock calls over his shoulder when they are a few steps from the sliding doors, “Go easy on him, Bucky, it’s not every day your boyfriend defends your honor!”

They can hear Jack scoff, “It wasn’t my honor you were defending, old man.”

Brock’s indignant squawk of, “Old man?! I’ll show you ‘old man’-” is cut off by the doors swishing closed.

Bucky flops onto the seat next to Steve and huffs, “I see you met a kindred spirit.”

Steve bumps their shoulders together. “I think I did.”


End file.
